


Agent 47 decides to share

by Shinytalent



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Gloves, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinytalent/pseuds/Shinytalent
Summary: I wrote something a little while ago and the sequel was eating at me.  I guess when my DnD group goes on mini breaks I start writing again.
Relationships: Agent 47 (Hitman)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Agent 47 decides to share

**Author's Note:**

> When I created Addison I had no idea she had a praise kink, now she does and I feel so awkward writing it.

Agent 47 smooths his tie before knocking on the door. It’s been two weeks of watching Miss West from afar, and another four weeks since they had last crossed paths. It took some time and some digging but 47 found a reason to stop by. It was a flimsy reason at best- some intel on some black market weapons bound for another station. 

Miss West answers the door and she’s mid conversation with someone on her comms. It gives 47 a feeling of satisfaction when she stops mid sentence and her eyes immediately lower. “Agent-” He cuts her off with a raised finger.  
“They know me as Tobias, address me as such.” Agent 47 pretends that the rosy colour that floods her cheeks doesn’t distract him from the task at hand.

During the briefing he notices that the blonde keeps her eyes down, focused on making notes. Her braid falls over her left shoulder and 47 finds himself wanting to yank it harshly, to force her gaze up to look at him. Of course the first thing 47 had noticed was her seat, head of the table, next to Lieutenant Spires. From what he can glean Miss West has taken an interest in how things run in the Mechanic’s Hand and it shouldn’t bother him but seeing the Lieutenant shoot glances at the blonde puts 47 in a branding mood.  
As he allows the conversation to flow around him 47 catches Miss West’s eye and holds it as 47 deliberately thinks of biting, marking, branding her.  
It’s like she reads his mind, biting her lip as her cheeks flush again. 

As everyone leaves Addison lingers, waiting in case Agent 47 asks her to speak with him. It took her every last piece of willpower not to simply drop to her knees when Addison had seen him standing in the doorway.  
The look 47 had sent her way as Addison had finally gotten up the courage to meet his eye had been intense, it had pinned her in place, almost as effective as his chains.  
Agent 47 steps in her path, he doesn’t need to say a word. Addison and he are going to have a private meeting. 

Agent 47 walks forward into the room he forces Addison to back up toward the desk. Adjusting the cuffs of his gloves as laser-focused eyes remain locked on hers. “Do you know what I was thinking when you were sitting there?” One hand rests idly on the back of her chair as Addison shakes her head no, she hadn't been given express permission to speak so she stays quiet.  
“I was thinking about how lovely your skin looks when it’s red and marked. I was thinking how much I enjoy squeezing your throat, bruising your creamy white skin.” The shudder that runs through her makes Addison weak. 

Strong hands guide her to her knees and after some negotiating of belt, zipper, buttons, finally her warm, willing, and wet mouth envelops around his cock. “Perfect.” 47 manages to say before more praise is swallowed by a groan as Addison hums, allowing the vibrations in her mouth to tease.  
Addison hollows her cheeks and leans forward, testing the length. 47’s width stretches her lips wide as she swallows down every last inch. One soft suck and she can hear him, moaning at the sensation.  
Addison feels herself blush at the approval, and proceeds to pull her head back, applying suction softly against 47’s cock as her tongue explored everywhere it could reach. The fingers that had during previous times together slapped, and choked and bruised her now run through her hair. Pulling at her braid forcefully when her lips narrowed at the head. Addison gave one hard suck at the slit, her eyes daring to look up as she slides back down his hard length. 

“Mmmnn!” 47 maintains his firm grip in her hair as he begins to thrust faster, more furiously. He’s practically fucking the warmth of Addison’s mouth as she lets slip a whine, trying to maintain her movements up and down 47’s length, suddenly feeling a little desperate as she takes the Agent as deep as she could in time to feel the hot spray of cum at the back of her throat. The strong hand in her hair holds her in place, ensuring she swallows every single drop.  
“Such a precious girl you are.” 47’s voice sounds wrecked as he guides Addison to her feet.

Addison is spun around so quickly her head spins, her back to his broad chest, and she can feel 47’s breath ghost over the tip of her ear. “Always so good for me.” The words make Addison squirm, make her want to turn to face 47 so that she can hide her face. Leather fingers slide up the inside of her thigh and ghost gently over the material of her panties. Addison whines, her head tilts back and rests on 47’s shoulder. “Show me how much you missed me.”  
The question of what the Agent wants next from her is lost as the door to the office opens.

Addison tries to pull away, she doesn’t know what to do, Lucien’s frozen halfway in the door and halfway out. It’s like 47 knows she’s about to speak because he leans in and whispers “Ssshhh” into her ear.  
47 holds her in place as he hikes her dress up higher with one hand “In or out Lieutenant.” Agent 47 has a way of giving an order that reminds Addison of her father and that’s a box to unpack at a much later date.  
Something unspoken seems to pass over the room as Lucien closes the door behind him  
while gloved fingers slip past her panties to curl and circle her clit. 

Addison closes her eyes when the hand that had been hiking up her dress finally closes around her neck and squeezes hard. “Wish you could see yourself, so needy. So beautiful like this.” Addison can’t tell if the dizziness is from 47’s constant stream of praise, or how he chokes her. Maybe both? “Isn’t she beautiful like this Lieutenant Spires?”  
Addison misses the response, completely lost in the sensation of fucking herself on gloved fingers.

One hand skims her jaw hesitantly, and she knows it has to be Lucien’s (she can’t feel gloves) as his fingers run through her hair. They’re standing chest to chest, both men taller than her and bracketing her front and back. Addison can’t move, can’t retreat, and has to ride the sensations as 47 alternates between fingering her, up until the point where her vision starts to blur, and easing them out to tease and massage her clit until her eyes pinch shut and her toes curl. Addison can’t beg, she can barely breathe. Stars dance across her vision as finally her whole body tenses before she rides the waves that radiate out from her core. 

“You should taste her Lieutenant.” 47’s voice is barely above a gravely whisper as he brings his hand up to Lucien’s lips. Addison feels her cheeks burn as Lucien’s eyes never leave hers as he sucks one of the gloved fingers into his mouth, holding it firm and gently bobbing his head up and down the digit.  
Addison whines at the sight of little kitten licks up and down the index finger. She feels dizzy and reaches out to grip Lucien’s shirt collar. “Mmm, like cream.” 

“She’s made a mess of my gloves Lieutenant Spires, perhaps you could clean them off for me?” Lucien greedily resumes licking at 47’s fingers. Addison whimpers as her head drops back against 47’s shoulder. Addison registers both the grinding of a hard cock against the small of her back and eager hands on her thigh lifting her leg to wrap around Lucien’s waist.

Lucien maintains eye contact long enough to trace his tongue up the inside of 47's middle finger, licking every last trace of her, their, intimate encounter from black leather clad fingers.Addison gasps, it all feels too much for her. Especially when blunt teeth scrape at the nape of her neck before biting down hard. Addison normally has a way with words- able to talk herself into and out of trouble on a whim. Since this whole thing started it feels like her mind is a blank slate. The reminder that she hadn’t been instructed to speak rings in her ears, she hangs onto it as a reason that she seems to have no voice.

Lucien’s enjoying this. Thoroughly. Addison watches him suck 47’s fingers clean, breathing hard and shallow and her heart pounding in her chest. Her hands scrabble for something to hold onto. 47 tsks in her ear “I’m sure you can find something to occupy your hands Miss West.”  
Trembling fingers search for the button and zip, it takes her seconds to open the jeans and slide her hand inside.  
“Time this right and I’ll paint her back at the same time.” Lucien groans at the thought as Addison runs her fingers up and down his erection, letting her thumb gently brush over the head. Addison can feel his breath hitch with every stroke, “Such a good girl, next time I want this to be your mouth.” Addison desperately wants to hide her face as she tightens her grip for a moment, giving two quick strokes, before returning to the gentler touch.

“I think she’s teasing you Lieutenant.” 47 chuckles as he watches Lucien again come close to the edge before Miss West backs off. “All you have to do is ask her.” 47’s voice was low again, growling. Her hand, feeling like fire against his skin. “Please.” Lucien sounds wrecked, it’s almost a high pitched whine. Spires curses himself, and the pathetic sound, the way he gave in so easily.

Addison looks over her shoulder for guidance and as 47 nods at her she bites her lip. This time there was no playful teasing, no gentle brushing. Just a grip tight enough to make Lucien groan out loud. He moved in a perfect rhythm, as smooth and effortless as everything he did.  
And all the time, he whispered in Addison’s ear. “You’re so damn good, made for this. I’ve wanted to do this for so long. You feel so good. Oh, yes. Please.” Before finally spilling over Addison’s hand and his own jeans.

Addison licks her fingers clean. ‘Two can play at your game Spires’ she thinks as she cleans her fingers two at a time, and makes obscene sucking noises. 47 pulls her closer “Now, now, no showing off.” He admonishes quietly. Feeling shy and exhausted Addison finally is able to bury her face in the safety of 47’s chest. “Tobias, a pleasure as always.”  
“Lieutenant Spires, thank you for taking care of what’s mine.” The men must shake hands because the hand that had been smoothing and petting her hair pauses.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Dinner is always a chaotic affair. Addison genuinely enjoys it, her family was always so polished and quiet that this is more like dinner AND a show. Addison normally cooks, she refuses to believe that any of the others can possibly fend for themselves. The running joke of the evening seems to be Shift’s new beau being some sort of a sugar daddy. Lucien sits opposite her, occasionally shooting her a glance over their food. Addison also cooks so often that she is normally excused from cleaning up.  
As Addison swans out of the kitchen she pokes her head back into the crowded room “You know Spires, the others might joke that Deluxxe is daddy, but I'll happily call you sir."


End file.
